No affection
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: Legolas is fed up with his father Thranduil hardly showing any care for his youngest son. Legolas decides to go scouting but is attacked by wargs. Lives lost will Legolas survive?


_**In this story Legolas has two older brothers, Falkir and Sedyn. I made the names up hehe. His dad king Thranduil (did i spell it right?) is desperate for him to be like his older brothers. Thranduil is just plain horrible and snobby in my story, please review xx**_

Part one

Thranduil looked at his three sons in wonder. Falkir, the eldest was throwing knives at his target. Sedyn was sharpening his arrows and his youngest son Legolas practiced shooting.

Thranduil didn't understand why he practiced, the princling was very skilled with the bow but He wasn't like hus brothers, Legolas was lenient, relaxed and Thranduil wasn't happy. If Legolas was to rule one day he should at least be more like his brothers.

Once Thranduil actually caught him _talking kindly _to a _dwarf. _Thranduil was disgusted and scolded his son, of course he cared for his son, he wasn't completely heartless.

Legolas caught his father watching and smiled. Thranduil nodded and Legolas sighed, his father didn't show much affection for him in his eyes.

"Legolas!" a girls voice called him. Masiel ran to him. Her long black hair trailing behind her as she lifted her scarlett dress up and hugged him.

His brothers felt a tinge of jealousy, Masiel was beautiful and they didn't understand why Legolas wasn't courting her yet, when they asked him about it he said they were friends.

"Legolas, me, Roleim and Helerondier are leaving for a scout, do you wish to join us!" she asked, "Yes" he smiled and slung on his bow around his back.

They left for scouting and as young elfs do they had fun. Roleim was Masiels older cousin. They began to walk into a stream and playfully splash eachother. Their laughter rang out and as Legolas sat on the bank Masiel splashed him.

"Masiel!" he cried. A deep horn sounded out, they silenced. "Orcs!" Helerondier cried and grabbed his bow. Masiel and Roleim grabbing their daggers. Legolas prepared his bow.

They stood frozen as 30 orcs on wargs ran out, against four young elves. Legolas began shooting them rapidly along with Helerondier.

As they reached the foursome, Legolas and Helerondier had killed 7. A warg knocked Legolas back, "Legolas!" he heard Masiel cry. They began fighting fiercely.

A scream rang out and Roleim fell to the floor, shaking, pale and her eyes wide. Legolas ran to her. "Roleim!" he knelt by her. "Leg-Legol-as" she gasped before falling limp, her eyes wide and dull. The big red patch spreading across her green dress.

"No" he whimpered, a tear falling down his cheek. He closed her eyes, Masiel ran to her. The orcs circled them, The three dwarves knelt by their dead friend. "What a-am i go-going to tell aunt?" Masiel cried.

"Enough!" barked an orc and shot an arrow in Helerondier back, he screamed out and fell down. Legolas ran to him, "No Hel-" "Legolas, keep Masiel safe" he hissed and like Roleim he fell limp.

Legolas howled, so unlike an elf and before he knew it he was firing arrow after arrow, Masiel was stabbing, blood streaming down her arm.

Every time Legolas saw the bodies of his friends he felt anger bubbling inside him. 10 Orcs remained.

They circled Legolas and Masiel. "Poor elves, your friends lie dead and-" the orc froze in mid sentence, It stared at the hilt on Legolas's dagger.

"Thranduils youngest son" he grinned evily. Legolas gulped, "Maybe we should send a message to the elven king? What better way to do it than to send him the dead body of his youngest son?" it growled.

Legolas as quick as lighting grabbed his bow and shot three arrows killing three orcs. "Kill him!" growled an orc.

"LEGOLAS!" screamed Masiel, an Orc on a warg leapt on him, Legolas cried out as the warg locked his jaws on Legolas's arm, The warg wagged his head causing Legolas to yelp.

The warg released a heavily bleeding Legolas as the Orc peirced Legolas's side with his spear. "NOOOOOO!" Masiel screamed.

She charged at the orc and threw her dagger with fatal accuracy, killing it.

The others fled as she reached for Helerondier's bow. She watched them flee and dropped the bow, kneeling by Legolas.

"LEGOLAS! Oh no,no,no,no!" she said as blood gushed from his arm and his shirt was soaked in blood. "Masiel, I forgot-agh!" Legolas gasped. "I have a horn on my horses sadle...blow it, help will come" Legolas hissed with the pain and turned pale from the blood loss.

Masiel ran, she found the curled white horn and blew it. A deep sound echoing through the forest.

Falkir and Sedyn where walking in the palace gardens when they heard Legolas's horn. "Legolas" said Falkir, The hirn was only used for desperate needs.

"Take out riders, Now!" Thranduil hissed. Sedyn and Falkir rode out.

They saw Masiel kneeling beside an unconscious Legolas, tears streamed her cheeks. "Help him!" she cried as his brothers ran to Legolas.

"What happened?" said Sedyn, "Orcs and wargs...Helerondier and Roleim...they" Masiel could not finish the sentence as the two brothers looked over to her friends bodies.

Falkir commanded the soldiers take the bodies back on the horse, He and Sedyn carefully put Legolas on Falkirs horse and rode back.

Thranduil showed the first peice of emotion to his youngest son as he was met with the sight of him gravely injured. His face twisted in horror.

The healers helped Legolas and insisted he be left alone to recover.


End file.
